A Demigod of Different Blood
by WishingAuthor
Summary: The Second Giant War has ended. Gaea has been put back to sleep. Everything will go back to normal. Well, as normal as you get with demigods. When a new, unknown monster threatens humanity, the gods look for help in a new place. That help appears with the arrival of a very strange demigod. Will she be an ally an the upcoming battle? Or will differences get in the way of victory?
1. Thrya

**Hey guys, this is an updated version. At the end, it gives a little insight into the plot/bad guy. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! They are what keep me writing this story.**

Ch. 1—Thrya

I ducked as the arrow flew over my head.

"Mikkel, you're dead," I yelled.

I jumped into the air and landed behind him. I kicked him in the back. He flew forward, but remained standing. He spun around was met with empty space as I was behind him again. I elbowed him between the shoulder blades and kicked the back of his knee. He went down on the ground with his arms pinned behind his back.

"I win."

"That's not fair," Mikkel cried.

"How is it not fair? I only used basic combat skills," I replied.

"Whatever. I have to go. My mom is probably wondering what I'm doing."

"See you tomorrow," I said as he ran off.

I began walking back to my house. My mother, an astrophysicist, was away for a new research project.

We had moved to Norway from New Mexico when I was eight. My mom was able to do most of her research here; she was occasionally called back to the States. I was fine when she left. After all, I'm sixteen, so I know how to take care of myself. And quite honestly, I loved it in Norway.

I opened the pantry to see if there was anything worth eating. Seeing an Oreo package, I pulled it out and sat at our island counter.

After I finished eating, I flew up to my room on the second story. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling which was painted to look like the sky during a thunderstorm.

I made myself dinner. Even though I didn't mind being by myself (and often preferred it), it did get lonely with mom in the States.

I cleaned up the kitchen a little and then went to watch TV. Eventually, I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and made a quick breakfast. I got dressed in a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt and jeans. I wore my leather armor over the top. **(Think of typical female chest armor. Similar to Susan's in Narnia).** I slung my broadsword into the scabbard on the back.

I walked out of the house and immediately knew something was wrong. There was a monster here somewhere.

Mikkel came running towards me, a worried look on his face.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"You knew?" he panted incredulously.

"Of course. Now where is it?"

"Downtown."

"On it," I said as I jumped into the air and began flying.

"Thrya! Wait for me!" Mikkel yelled.

I sighed, flew back to him, and grabbed his arm before heading downtown.

We reached downtown in a few seconds.

"Status?" I asked him.

"It's a serpent type. Kinda weird looking. Anyways, it's attacking the cars and buses."

We flew around until we spotted the monster. I dropped Mikkel on the ground and then landed next to him.

"Distract Attack?" he asked me.

I nodded; my face serious and focused on the monster. I flew up into the air again and waited for Mikkel to start firing at it.

The arrows cause the monster to turn around and face Mikkel.

"How dare you attack me? I jusssst returned from the dead. They told me I would not face opposition in Norway, but I guesssss they were wrong. Oh well, at leasssst you will make a tasssty sssssnack, archer," the monster hissed.

_Oh no. You're going back to the dead,_ I thought.

I pulled out my sword and went to cut its head off. The snake turned to face me. I was paralyzed in mid-air.

_Great. This thing is like Medusa,_ I reasoned. _Minus the turning to stone part._

Mikkel, now broken from the paralyzing stare, shot another arrow at the Medusa-like snake. Once I was free of the spell, I made to sure to avoid her face. She was now moving to attack me. I flew up out of her reach and around her body, but she moved with me. I kept my sword in front of my face, so I wouldn't look at her eyes.

Finally, I flew up to the top of a building. Since she could no longer attack me, she faced Mikkel. Mikkel had also learned of the paralyzing stare and took up a broken car door as a shield. I knew it wouldn't last long. I watched the scene play out in the windows of the building across the street from me.

_That's it. I can attack her while watching the reflection in the windows._

I flew down from the building, watching the reflection. Once behind her, I cut her head off. There was a faint scream before the body dissolved into gold dust. Her head was still sitting on the street. I stabbed it with my sword and it too became gold dust.

There were some people who had watched the scene, but I knew they didn't see what had really happened. They saw something that made more sense than a flying girl with a huge sword killing a giant snake. Mikkel was one of the few people who could see the true events.

I landed on the ground next to him and made sure he was alright. The crowd moved on with their lives and turned and walked away. I helped Mikkel stand up.

"Come on, let's go back to my house," I said. He nodded and followed me.

We arrived back at my house and went directly up to my room.

"Do you know what that was?" Mikkel asked me.

"Nope. I've never seen anything like it," I answered.

"I know. I've never even heard of a monster like it."

"Same," I replied as I set my sword against the wall.

"When's your mom coming back?"

"Four days. It'll be nice to have her back here."

"What was she researching this time?"

"I don't know. I think SHEILD wants her to find a way to contact father. What they don't realize is that it's actually quite simple."

"Yeah, no joke. Have they needed your father lately?"

"Not that I know of. It would be all over the news if the Avengers had returned. So I'm assuming they haven't."

We just sat there; me on my bed and Mikkel on the floor. That was the beauty of our friendship; neither one of us had to be talking for us to be hanging out.

"Wanna play pool?" Mikkel finally asked.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, I understand. You're afraid you're going to lose. That's okay if you don't want to humiliate yourself."

"I wouldn't lose. And I know you're trying to tempt me to play."

"No, no, not at all. I'm just letting you know I understand. I have won the past few games, so it's understandable if you don't want to play."

I closed my eyes. "Fine, I'll play. But I will win."

"Yeah right," Mikkel stated as he shot up and ran downstairs.

"Get back here," I yelled as I ran out of my room and flew down the steps.

We played three rounds of pool which ended in me winning one and Mikkel winning the other two, but let's not talk about it. Afterwards we grabbed a snack, and went back to my room.

"Let's go outside," I suddenly exclaimed.

"And do what?"

"Doesn't matter, let's just go outside."

"Fine," Mikkel stood up. He turned his back towards me and walked to the door of my room. I quietly stepped over to the balcony door and opened it. I then ran over to Mikkel, grabbed the back of his shirt and ran back to the open door. I jumped off the balcony and flew to the ground.

"Don't do that," Mikkel complained.

"Oh come on. It was fun. Not to mention a much faster way to get outside," I smiled.

"Whatever. What are we going to do?"

"Practice."

We began our warm-up by running around the backyard. Then we did some sit-ups and push-ups. After that, we practiced our own routines.

I began by doing backbend. After I did three, I would start practicing my back-handspring. Once I was comfortable with my back-handspring, I added a back tuck. Afterwards, I moved on to practicing martial arts moves. A few minutes later, I would add my sword and stroke through basic sequences. This whole process took about half an hour. I was in a trance and only focused on my actions; I knew Mikkel was the same. Suddenly, I heard Mikkel put his bow down.

I turned to look at him.

"Um, Thrya," Mikkel coughed and nodded his head at something behind me.

I turned around to see a man standing in the middle of my backyard. He had long blond hair. He wore full armor with a red cape flowing in the wind behind him. He smiled, but his eyes showed seriousness.

I smiled at him. Walking towards him, I bowed down.

"Father," I said.

"Thrya, there is no need to be so formal with me," the man replied.

"I know, but I want to show respect."

He smiled at me. "Come Thrya, we need to talk."

And so I followed my father.

We walked in silence at first. Finally, I had to ask.

"Do you have a new mission for me, father?"

"Sort of."

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"This mission is different than any one you've been on for me." Once I nodded my understanding, he continued. "You are going to fight, yes, but first you must join forces with another group of people. It may be hard for you to get along at first, but trust me, you will make new friends."

I didn't like the sounds of where this was going.

"You will be going to New York."

"New York! You mean back to the States?! But I like it here," I cried.

"I know, but you are needed there."

"What do you mean needed there?"

"There is a huge battle brewing. The people in New York could use your help and fighting expertise. I am going to give you instructions for how to get there and what to do once there. After that, you are on your own. I won't be able to help you, much less, talk to you."

"What? Why?"

"Outside forces have asked me to limit my connections with you. But understand Thrya that you will always be able to talk to me, even if I don't respond back right away. I am always watching over you, remember that."

"I will," I stated.

I was really confused now. _How could some people ask my father to do something?_ It didn't make sense.

My father began giving me the instructions. Every once in awhile, he'd make me say them back, just to be sure I remembered everything.

**Jason**

I was walking towards the Wolf House. As I neared, I saw Lupa waiting for me outside.

"Lupa, you are," I began.

"Don't flatter me, half-blood," she snapped. "I have news for you, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Something is stirring. Something foreign. The wolves are starting to go rogue. Their allegiance is wavering. Your sister tells me that even the wolves of the Hunters are starting to vanish. I don't like this feeling I am getting."

I stayed silent, knowing she would continue.

"Your father says help is being sent to Camp Half-Blood. I want you to go there and tell them what I have told you. Stay and help them. Punish the one dares to manipulate wolves." Lupa turned around and headed back into the house.

I went back to camp. _Great, something else is stirring. At least I'll get to see Piper._

I told Reyna that I would be gone and if she needed to get a hold of me, to IM Camp Half-Blood.

After packing up a few things, I grabbed a Pegasus and was off.


	2. The Camp

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for this taking so long. I had to make some changes to include the life at CHB before going back to Thrya. If you know who she is, please don't spoil it for others. A few notes:**

**Bold: Change in POV**

**_Bold/Italics: Change in scene_**

_Italics: thoughts_

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

Ch. 2—The Camp

**Percy**

It's a normal day at camp when I wake up from bad dreams and glimpses of life elsewhere.

I got out of bed and went into the water behind my cabin. The water was relaxing and calmed me down.

"I figured I find you here, Seaweed Brain," a familiar voice said behind me.

"Hey, Annabeth," I replied and turned to look at the blond-haired, grey-eyed girl.

"Everything okay?" my girlfriend asked me.

"I had a dream."

"Tell me about it."

"I was watching a meeting of the gods in Mount Olympus. They were talking to someone. He looked like an important figure, but I have never seen him. I only saw his back. He had blond hair, a red cape, a helmet with wings, and a hammer."

"Did you happen to catch any of what the gods were saying?"

"The strange guy said something about sending someone to help. Zeus said it was appreciated seeing as this person would know more about the situation than any of us."

"Are we going to have another war?"

"I certainly hope not. But I'm interested to meet whomever the gods sent."

"It's all kinda strange. A little too much like what happened with you and Jason. I don't like it."

"Annabeth, it wasn't Hera that was making the deal. It was Zeus and that other strange guy."

"I'm guessing he's a god, Percy, but which god, I have no idea. Come on, Chiron probably has campers for us to train."

I got out of the water. Annabeth and I walked hand-in-hand to the big house.

I was training some newer campers a few minutes later in the fighting arena. The campers had just finished a routine when Piper came running up to me.

"Percy, Leo has just met a new camper. According to Leo, she's different from the other new demigods. Not to mention, she's older. She's talking with Chiron right now."

_Could this be the one mentioned in my dreams? That was fast._

I followed Piper to the Big House to meet this new comer.

**_Before Percy wakes up that morning…_**

**Thrya**

I was back at my house packing. Mikkel was sitting on my bed.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked.

"Yes. It's father's orders. Plus, I haven't had a mission in a long time. I was getting bored. Hopefully it won't take too long. And I'll be sure to stay in touch with you."

"Alright."

"Mikkel, you have to look out for the monsters now. You have to defend the city."

"I will. I promise."

"And look out for my mom. She should be coming back in a couple days. Dad told her what I was going to do, but I know she'll still worry."

"You can count on me."

"I know I can. I have to go now. Bye, Mikkel," I said as I gave him a hug.

I walked out the door and to the airport.

I flew into New York about fourteen hours later. I grabbed my bags from baggage claim.

I remembered my father's instructions about the place I was going to. Apparently it's a camp.

*Flashback*

"A camp? Seriously?" I asked.

"It isn't a normal camp. You'll like it. They offer the kinds of things you like to do," my father replied. "The camp has a charm around it so normal people can't find it. You will be able to see it though. The entrance will be made of a stone archway with writing on the top."

*End of flashback*

I walked to the place where my father had described the camp being near.

After an hour, I reached the stone archway of the camp. The writing on top was in a language I had never seen.

_Well, here's goes nothing._

I walked through the archway. A forest was the first thing that greeted me as I entered this camp. I continued making my way through the forest when it suddenly ended.

I stopped and took in the sight before me. Kids were everywhere. Some were practicing archery, others dueling, others doing who knows what. There was a rock climbing wall with lava flowing down. There was a giant pavilion. In one area, multiple cabins were placed in a U.

My father was right; this isn't like a normal camp.

I was so interested in the camp I almost didn't notice the camper coming towards me.

The camper was wearing an orange shirt that read Camp Half-Blood and jeans. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you a camper?" he asked me.

I held my head high as I responded, "I wish to speak to your head director." I was not one to give a bad first impression. I was raised with a grace and poise that few know.

"Right this way," the boy replied. He looked at me like I was strange.

_Once you find the camp, ask to speak to the director, Chiron. He is a centaur. He knows who you are, but he is the only one. You will get more information from him. Keep your temper under control, Thrya. I can't have you exposing yourself to these people before it's time. _My father's words rang in my head.

I followed the boy. It looked like we were heading to the biggest cabin. From here, I could see a man sitting in wheelchair on the front porch.

I made sure I wasn't looking at the camp in shock and disbelief. It wasn't that hard. While the camp was cool, I could tell it was a place for people like me.

"Chiron," the boy addressed the man in the wheelchair.

_Strange. I thought this Chiron was supposed to be a centaur. It must be disguise._

"This girl asked to talk to you," the boy explained.

"Thank you Leo. You can go back to work," the man Chiron said. The camper Leo left. "Follow me inside."

He opened the door of the cabin and I followed.

"You must be Thrya," he addressed.

"Yes, my father sent me."

"Yes, that is what I was told. We are grateful to have you here."

"Thank you. Would you please explain to me why I am here? Or at least what information you are allowed to give out."

"We fear there is a battle brewing. We aren't quite sure of who exactly is behind it yet. You were sent for because you have experience in dealing with monsters we are not aware of. Plus, your powers could be useful too."

"Understandable. My father wished for my lineage to not be known to the campers. How will you keep that a secret?"

"Hmm. I will put you in the Hermes cabin as an unclaimed. Eventually though, the truth may come out."

"And my father realizes that. He said that when the time comes, I can let them know. But for the time being, it is best to keep it quiet. He also told me that you were the only who knows now."

"That is correct. There is one who may be able to figure out who you are."

"Who is that?"

"Nico de Angelo, son of Hades."

"Oh, I've met Nico before. He has come to Kristiansand a couple of times for errands for his father. He knows who I am. I trust him to keep it a secret."

"Very well. Now, how much do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. My father briefly told me about the ones he knew and remembered. I know the main gods. And that I am most similar to children of Zeus."

"Alright. That is enough to get by for now. I will introduce you to the head of the Hermes' cabin," Chiron concluded as he went back onto the porch. I followed.

"Who is Hermes again?" I remembered my father telling me, but I couldn't remember off the top of my head.

"Hermes is the god of travelers and thieves. He is also the messenger of the gods."

I nodded my understanding.

Chiron asked a camper passing by to find either Travis or Connor.

"They are twins and notorious for playing pranks on people," Chiron explained.

Soon two boys walked up. They had elfin facial features and a glint in their eyes like they were up to no good.

"Connor, Travis, this is Thrya. She is an unclaimed. Please show her to the Hermes' cabin then show her around camp."

The brothers smiled. "Right this way," one said.

"I'm not going to even try and remember which one is which," I told them.

"Oh but it's easy," the other said.

"I'm Connor," the first stated.

"And I'm Travis."

Something told me they were lying, so I wasn't going to play along; much to their disappointment.

"Here we are. The lovely Hermes' cabin," one said.

They showed me inside and told me to take the empty bed towards the back. I set my bags down on the bed. Before standing up, I placed some string on the zippers. The string was given to me by my father. Anything it was wrapped around would be locked. Now I know why my father gave it to me. If Hermes was the god of thieves, it was a no wonder Hermes kids had a knack for stealing things.

"Alright, onto the tour," one said. His twin had disappeared. We walked outside and the other twin came running up to us.

"Connor, we have to go now. The time is perfect," Travis said.

Connor nodded and began looking around. "Hey Percy, can you come here?" he called to a boy camper a couple years older than me. "Can you give her a tour? We have things to do."

"No problem," the boy said.

With that, the twins ran off. The boy who was now going to give me the tour had dark hair and eyes like the sea.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon," he said as he held out his hand.

_Poseidon, God of the sea. That would explain his eye color._

"Thrya," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Suspicions Arise

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years. 2013 has began! I am on break so I decided to update at least once. If you'd like me to update sooner and more often, leave a review. They encourage me to write more.**

**In this part, Annabeth may be slightly OOC. I apologize. In my opinion, she is merely being a curious daughter of Athena.**

Ch. 3—Suspicions Arise

Percy began showing me the many aspects of the camp like archery, the Pegasus stables, the forest-complete with monsters, the dining pavilion, the forge, and so much more. This camp had everything for half-bloods.

"So I'm guessing this is all new to you; the whole the-gods-exist thing," Percy stated.

"Not really. My mom told me what I was; she just never mentioned who my father was." I winced inwardly and mentally asked for forgiveness from my father for lying.

A girl was walking towards us. She had blond hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the girl introduced.

"Thrya," I replied.

"This is my girlfriend," Percy explained. I only nodded.

"So who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm unclaimed."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You should have been claimed years ago."

I merely shrugged. It wasn't fun having to pretend my father didn't exist and that I didn't know him.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to a large arena-like area.

"Training arena," Percy answered.

"Interesting. Do you ever duel there?"

"Occasionally. It depends on the individual."

"Have you been to the armory to get a weapon?" Annabeth wondered.

"I have my own sword," I replied calmly.

Annabeth looked at Percy like she wanted to talk, but didn't want to cut the tour short.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin," I said.

"Let me take you back," Percy offered.

"No, that's alright. I can find my own way back. Thanks though," I stated. I glanced between Annabeth and Percy.

I turned around and began walking back to the cabins. So far, this camp was interesting, but I was not having fun. I realized I had just got there, but still. I decided to find a small open area.

Upon finding one, I drew my sword from the sheath on my back and drove it into the ground. I knelt on the grass and began to pray.

"Father, I know you sent me here for a purpose, but I fear I may not be able to live with these Greeks for very long. I hate lying to them by pretending not to know you. Although I am like them, I am also not like them. My sword is different from theirs; my fighting techniques are different from theirs. Father, I wait for you to reveal yourself. I implore you to help me keep my temper under control. And please watch over mom and Mikkel, I don't want anything to happen to them. Father, reign over your kingdom with a steady hand."

**_While Thrya is praying_**

**Percy**

Annabeth was upset, but I didn't know why.

"What's bothering you?" I finally asked.

"What do you know about the new girl, Thrya?"

"Not much. She's sixteen and unclaimed. Just a normal demigod."

"UGH! No, Seaweed Brain, she isn't a normal demigod. I was watching as you gave the tour. The entire time, she had a look of indifference. A normal demigod just introduced to the world of the gods would be in awe of everything."

"She did say she wasn't new to the whole gods-really-exist thing."

"Even if she knew beforehand about being a demigod, she should still be amazed at the camp. This is one of the only places where demigods are safe. But she acts like she's seen something like it before."

"So?"

"SO? It's kinda like Jason."

"Are you saying she's Roman? Or she's been here before but now has her memory wiped?"

"Percy, if she had been here before, we would have seen her. Besides, I don't think she's Roman. The other thing is that she doesn't even resemble any of the gods I know, Greek or Roman."

"Annabeth, the first person she went to was Chiron. Do you trust that he wouldn't let an unknown demigod into camp? Besides Annabeth, I think this might be the person that one god was going to send."

She sighed. "I trust Chiron, but I don't trust her yet. She said she had a sword, but I didn't see one on her."

"Annabeth, let it go. She probably left it in the cabin," I told her as I put my hands on her shoulders. I watched as the defiance left her eyes. She hugged me in response.

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang.

"Come on, let's go eat," I told her.

Together we walked to the pavilion.

**Thrya**

A bell startled me as I ended my prayer. I stood up, grabbed my sword and started walking towards the pavilion. I saw Percy and Annabeth walking hand-in-hand.

"There you are," a twin said.

"Follow us. We'll show you what to do," the other twin stated.

"Connor, Travis, be nice to her," a girl said.

This girl had short black hair. She was gorgeous, but it looked like she was trying to hide that fact.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

_Goddess of love._

"Thrya. Unclaimed."

"Don't worry about the twins. They have good hearts, but they are sons of Hermes. I'll show you how to go about dinner."

Piper showed me how the glasses could conjure up any drink you wanted. She also told me that it was custom to put a portion of your food in the fire as an offering for the gods. I scraped some food into the fire and said my father's name under my breath.

I sat down at the Hermes' table, but kept to myself. Instead, I people watched. Each cabin had a specific table to sit at. Percy sat by himself; Annabeth sat at the Athena table; that guy Leo who I first saw, sat at the Hephaestus table; and so on. I didn't remember who Hephaestus was.

After dinner, we all went and gathered around the campfire for songs lead by the Apollo cabin. _Apollo is the god of music, prophecy and healing._ Once the singing was done, we went back to our cabin to sleep.

It took me awhile to fall asleep, but eventually, I did.

I woke up to soft grunts coming from the left side of my bed. Keeping my eyes closed so as not to alert anyone I was awake, I concentrated on what might be happening.

I recognized the soft whispers of Connor and Travis. Then I remembered that I had placed my sword on the left side of my bed before falling asleep. _Foolish boys._

"Come on, let's go get Clarisse," one twin-Travis, I think-whispered.

"It doesn't matter who you go get, you won't be able to pick up the sword," I said.

The two boys paused a moment and then screamed. They went running out of the cabin.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. I was wearing a black tank top, jeans, and my leather armor. My sword was across my back.

I walked outside. I saw Percy walking towards me.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning."

"I heard a scream. Everything okay?"

"The twins tried stealing my sword. They thought I was asleep. When I spoke, I guess I scared them," I explained.

"Oh. Typical. Is that your sword?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

Annabeth came and stood beside Percy.

"Is that your sword?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you have it on yesterday?"

"I hardly ever take it off. So, yes, I was wearing my sword yesterday."

"How come we didn't see it?"

"I didn't want you to see it."

"What do you mean?" Percy wondered.

"Do you mean you controlled the Mist?" Annabeth questioned.

"What's the Mist?"

"It's what causes the mortals not to see what is really happening."

"Oh, that. I never had a name for it."

"You can control the Mist?" Percy said.

"I guess."

"Interesting," he said for the second time that morning.

I sighed. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'd like to go practice."

I walked away from them and towards the training area. Various dummies were set up. Another camper was drilling in the area when I arrived.

"Do you guys have more of the dummies?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Like, can I completely destroy them for the sake of practice?"

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

I nodded. I turned to the first dummy. _Training is going to be much different than back home_. I closed my eyes and thought through a fight sequence. I opened my eyes and performed the sequence to perfection. I did this several more times, simply wanting to warm up my muscles and skills. Then, I performed the same sequences, but this time, I didn't open my eyes. I missed a backhand once; had wrong footing for a side parry; and ducked a second too slow in the last sequence.

"That was really good," the other camper stated.

"Thanks, but I messed up," I replied.

"It was much better than some of the campers here."

I smiled. I continued practicing.

I was sweating by the time I returned to the Hermes cabin.

After taking a shower and changing clothes, I went to explore the forest.

"Hey, you must be Thryra," said a voice to my right. The voice belonged to a satyr.

"That's me."

"I'm Grover. Best friend of Percy Jackson. I saw you practicing earlier today. That was pretty impressive. What you gonna do now?"

I paused a moment before answering. "Pray."

"Pray? To who?"

"My father," I said in a low voice. I looked at Grover with a dangerous look.

Thankfully, he got the message that I wanted to be left alone.

"Alright. I catch up with you later," he waved and trotted to the water nymphs.

I headed into the forest. Once I found a nice oak tree, I made sure no one was around. I flew up to the top branches and sat on one.

I looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Father, I miss you. And mom and Mikkel. Once again, I wish there was an easier way to deal with this upcoming battle, but I understand your reasoning. It is hard living here, I won't lie. I thank you for watching over me and for training me. I must go before anyone wonders where I have gone. I will talk to you again, father."

With that, I flew down the tree. As I was walking out of the forest, I heard a commotion. There was a scream and a shout in some foreign language. I ran over to the noise.

I saw large scorpion towering over a camper. Chiron was standing in front of the other campers. He looked like was trying to keep them away. _Didn't they want to kill the monster?_

Because I entered from the forest, the monster had its back to me. I now understood why Chiron didn't want anyone to move; movement would draw its attention, causing it to attack someone.

I knew what I had to do. I drew my sword silently.

"Far, hjelp meg å seire," I prayed before running. **(Her prayer: 'Father, help me to be victorious' in Norwegian).**

Once I was a few feet behind the scorpion, I dropped to the ground. I began to slide under the monster. Once I was under its belly, I stabbed upward. I continued to slide until was in front of the monster. It tried to pinch me, but I dodged out of the way and cut off the pincher. The scorpion started to dissolve into gold dust. The pincher still lay on the ground. I stabbed it with my sword and it too, dissolved to dust.

The campers all stared at me.

"What? No one was doing anything about, so I went ahead and took care of it," I answered.

Chiron shooed everyone back to their cabins.

"What kinda metal is that?" the camper Leo asked.

"Nothing like what you guys use."

"Obviously," Annabeth said. "What language were you speaking before you stabbed the scorpion?"

"What do you mean Annabeth?" Percy wondered.

"Before she started running to stab the monster, she said something in a foreign language. And it wasn't Greek or Latin."

"Norwegian. That's what language I spoke," I replied.

"Why?"

"I live in Norway. It's kinda necessary to speak Norwegian when going to a school in Norway."

"You don't have an accent," Leo remarked.

"And you don't have a Spanish accent. I was born in Arizona. When I was eight, we moved to Kristiansand. I've lived there ever since. My mom comes back to the States for her work on occasion."

"So, what did you say?" Annabeth questioned.

"It was a simple prayer. None of your business," I responded.

"Thyra, be nice," Piper said.

"Look, I'm still recovering from jet-leg, trying to comprehend living with Greek demigods, miss my home in Kristiansand, don't know who my father is, and just killed a giant scorpion. I'm sorry for being rude, but I miss my home, and my best friend Mikkel. I miss knowing things. Here, everything is unfamiliar and strange."

Annabeth was taken aback. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Being a daughter of Athena, I'm curious."

"Understandable. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm exhausted."

The demigods nodded and made a pathway for me. I walked back to my bed in the Hermes cabin.

"How did you do that?" the twins asked me. "With the sword and everything?"

"I don't really want to talk right now."

I rolled over on the bed so my back was to them. Surprisingly, they left the cabin. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

**_While Thyra is sleeping…_**

**Percy**

I was walking back towards my cabin when Annabeth called my name.

"Do you have a moment?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure, why?"

"I have a weird feeling about Thrya."

I sighed inwardly.

"It's just that she was kinda defensive about her speaking Norwegian."

I shrugged.

"Plus, she said something weird, too."

"What?"

"She said trying to comprehend living with Greek demigods."

"And?"

"Why specify the Greek part? Why not just say demigods?"

Again I shrugged.

"Another thing. How could she hid her sword from us?"

"She said she controlled the Mist."

"But how come we couldn't see through it?"

"Annabeth, please just let it go. Chiron has trusted her. And remember my dream."

She sighed. "That's what _she_ said about switching you and Jason."

I stopped and thought about what she said. Then something dawned on me.

"You're afraid that someone else will go missing, just like I went missing."

"I don't want to lose someone like that ever again. And I'm kinda sick of fighting in a war. Can't the monsters just leave us alone for awhile?" Annabeth wondered sadly.

I wrapped Annabeth into a hug. "I understand. But this feels different than when the Giants were rising, or even when Kronos was rising. Something is stirring, but it isn't like before."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I still don't trust her, but Chiron didn't act the way he did with Jason. And no one has disappeared. You disappeared before Jason arrived at camp."

I smiled at her. "Come on, let's go swimming."

"You always want to be in the water, Seaweed Brain," she said as she laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a son of Poseidon."

We walked hand in hand towards the water behind my cabin.


	4. Old and New Friends

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. Senior year has been CRAZY! And I didn't really know what direction to take this chapter. BUT don't worry. It's pretty long (2,504 words!). As much as I enjoy this story, I want to know other people are too. Soooo, please review or I might not update again. :( Anyways, enjoy the story. Things are getting interesting.**

Ch. 4—Old and New Friends

A couple of days had passed since I first arrived. I was getting to know more people. They were nice enough, but I still preferred being alone.

I was talking to Percy about various sword techniques. He had watched me practice earlier that day and wondered if I could teach him a few things.

"I gotta go. I promised a lunch date with Annabeth. See you later," Percy said as he waved and ran off.

"See ya," I replied. I began to walk over to the forest to pray when I got the sense that someone was behind me.

I turned around to find no one. Turning back around, I continued to walk, but didn't shake the feeling I had.

I flew up to one of the top branches of an oak tree. I started to pray.

As soon as I finished my pray, I got the sensation of someone watching me.

"What in Hades are you doing here?" a voice below me asked.

I flew down to the ground to see who had voiced the question. I saw nothing.

"I'm not talking to someone I can't see," I replied.

"Fair enough," the voice said as the person stepped out from the shadows.

"Nico! Good to see you," I greeted.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"A mission for father. Apparently they may need my expertise with monsters you haven't faced here."

"Make sense. Which cabin are you in?"

"Hermes. I have to be an unclaimed."

"Ugh. I'm sorry."

"It is so hard pretending my father doesn't exist. Not to mention, living with you Greeks has been hard too."

Nico laughed. "We're a strange bunch."

"I've never been around so many people like me, yet they aren't like me at all."

Nico didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Father sent me here, said that Chiron asked for me to come."

I nodded in understanding.

"Come on. Let's go to the main area. I need to say hi to my cousin before he gets mad at me for not coming to see him sooner," Nico stated.

I chuckled and walked with him.

"Nico," Percy yelled in excitement as he ran over to hug his cousin. "I'm so glad you're here. And I see you've met the newest camper."

"Yup. She's pretty cool."

"Oh, Thyra, you need to come meet someone," Percy said as he led me to the Big house.

A teenager was standing on the porch. He looked to be about Percy's age. He had blond hair and was talking to Piper and Chiron.

"Jason, come here a moment," Percy shouted to the teen.

Jason came jogging over to Percy, Nico, and I.

"Hey Percy, Nico, it's been awhile," he said.

"Jason, this is our newest camper Thrya," Percy said.

"Nice to meet you," Jason stated as he shook my hand.

"Same. You're a son of which god?"

"Jupiter. And you?"

"Unclaimed," I replied with bitterness. I was getting tired of the pretending.

"We need to have a counselors meeting," Jason addressed Percy.

"When?"

"Chiron is calling for one now."

"Catch you later," Percy said as he headed into the Big house.

I turned to Nico. "What's a counselors meeting?"

"A meeting with the head counselors of each cabin to discuss important issues or quests."

"So that means I'm not invited."

"No, sorry."

"I have a feeling I can help with whatever it is. I mean, I wouldn't be sent here otherwise."

"I'll tell you what's discussed afterwards, okay?"

"Thanks. Meet me by the tree I was in earlier today."

"Will do. See you later," Nico waved as he entered the Big house.

**Nico**

The counselors meeting had started with Connor and Travis trying to light one of Katie's plants on fire, Clarisse banging her fist on the table, Jason cuddling with Piper, Clovis snoring, Leo making jokes, and Percy with his arm around Annabeth. All in all, it was a typical meeting. I kept to the shadows in the corner of the room.

Chiron called for order. "Listen up, Jason has something he wants to share with you. Jason, go ahead."

Jason cleared his throat. "A few days ago, I was called to the Wolf House to visit Lupa. She told me that she could feel something foreign stirring. Wolves have gone rogue. Even the wolves loyal to Artemis' Hunters have gone missing."

"Something foreign? What does she mean by that?" Annabeth wondered.

"I don't know. That's all she told me," Jason shrugged.

"You mean there's another war coming?" Piper asked.

"She didn't say. It could be just a big battle."

"We should figure out what it is first," I said from the shadows.

Some people eyed me warily, but Percy just smiled. I don't think I've ever seen him frown though, except maybe in battle.

"Should we call in Rachel?" Katie, head of the Demeter cabin asked.

"I don't think we need to do that just yet. We should wait and see if anything strange happens. I'll send my sister an Iris Message and ask her what she knows about the missing wolves," Jason suggested. He was always a take-charge kinda guy.

"Meeting adjourned?" Clarisse wondered.

Everyone voiced agreement and got up from their seats.

I walked outside and went to find Thrya.

"Hey, Nico, where you going?" Percy asked.

He was constantly worried about my well-being; always acting like an older brother, even though I was technically older.

"Going to talk to that new girl again."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

I nodded and headed into the forest.

**Thrya**

I was waiting in the tree for Nico to come back and tell me what was going on.

Soon, I heard the rustling of branches. I flew down to the ground.

"Still enjoy flying around, I see," Nico remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you technically supposed to be undercover? Why fly around then?"

"Why climb if I can fly? No one will see me out here. Anyways, what's the verdict?"

"Jason had news from his leader at Camp Jupiter."

"Real quick, Jason said he was the son of Jupiter. Who is Jupiter?"

Nico winced as thunder rumbled above us. "Jupiter is the Roman form of Zeus. Watch out for Jason, and watch your temper when around him. Trust me, your powers and personalities would be clashing; a fight would just be asking for the destruction of this place again. But that's beside the point. Jason said that some wolves are going rogue and disappearing."

"Hmm. I'll look into some old stories that father told me. Maybe one of them could help figure out what's behind this."

"How do you know it relates to your stories?"

"Why else would I be here? Now, I have to help Percy in some sword lessons."

"You're teaching Percy?"

"Yeah, he wanted to learn some of my techniques since they're different."

"Makes sense. I'll sit by you at dinner tonight, okay?"

"Isn't that against camp rules?"

"When have I ever been a rule follower?" Nico smiled.

I had met Nico when I was twelve and he was fourteen. He had a mission for his father in Norway. When he found out I was demigod, he started telling me about himself. I told him I wasn't Greek. He said it didn't matter. A demigod was a demigod; no matter who the parent was. He visited a few times over the course of the next few years. We quickly became friends. Even though we only saw each other a few times a year, we knew a lot about one another.

I laughed. "Just don't make it seem obvious you know me."

"I could just say I know you from father's missions in Norway."

"But that would imply you knew I was a demigod. In which case they'd ask why you didn't bring me here."

"To which I'd reply because it wasn't my decision. Your mom wanted you to stay with her in Norway."

I shrugged. "That may work, but I don't want to get into a position where you have to lie about me."

"You're lying about yourself."

"And I hate every minute of it."

"Have you dueled Clarisse yet?"

"No. Why do you asked?"

"I figured she would want to duel someone new. But maybe you'll get your chance. Apparently we're supposed to play capture the flag soon."

"Even with everything going on?"

"Yup. Chiron tries to make it so that people don't worry. Word of advice: don't anger Jason. Don't let him anger you either. It could destroy your cover of being unclaimed."

"Thanks for the tip. Now, I need to go teach Percy some lessons, which I mentioned before, but you kept talking. I'll catch up with you later. You need to fill me in on your life with your father," I yelled as I jogged over to the fighting arena.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were," Percy greeted.

"Talking to your cousin. Shall we begin?"

Percy nodded as a response.

We dueled for a bit to warm up. He was still getting used to using a sword again.

I was winning when I felt a splash of water on my face.

"No powers. You can maybe do that in a real fight, but for now, no powers," I stated.

Percy nodded.

"Today, we're going to start something new."

"What?"

"Cap Riptide. What we're going to be working on is agility. Now I realize that the ADHD helps you with your reaction, but there is more that goes into the agility than speed and reaction."

Percy capped Riptide as he watched me set up two poles with a bar lying across the top. The bar was set two feet above the ground.

"You see this bar? You're going to jump over it. No running start. You can stand as far back as you want, but you need to jump it from standing. No part of your body can touch the bar. Go whenever you're ready."

Percy nodded. He stood away from the bar and jumped, clearing it completely.

"Good. Do it four more times. If you mess up, you start over."

Percy completed the task in the next four jumps.

"Nicely done," I said as I raised the bar a foot. "Now I want you to roll under it. You can roll forwards, backwards, or sideways, but eventually, you'll do all three. Do each way five times."

I waited about a minute and a half before he was finished.

"Good. Can you do a handstand?"

"Ahh," Percy paused.

"I'll take that as a no. We'll work on that tomorrow. Okay, now I'm going to swing this rope in a circle. Whenever it passes by you, jump over it. Pretty simple."

I started with the rope in my right hand, swung it across my body, switched hands, and followed through behind my back. The tricky thing about this exercise is that the rope is at an angle, making you have to really concentrate on clearing the rope.

After nearly three minutes, I stopped. "Good. We'll work on the same drills tomorrow. Ready to make it more dangerous?"

"Sure."

I smiled. "You're going to be jumping again, but this time you'll be jumping to avoid these throwing knives."

"Throwing knives?"

"They're like really little. Don't worry, if you get cut, it won't be that bad, unless you completely fail to jump."

"Alright."

I pulled out the knives. "Ready?"

Percy nodded.

I threw one dagger at his right shin. He moved to the left.

"No. Don't just move out of the way. Jump to clear the path of the dagger. Again."

I threw another dagger at his right shin. This time, he jumped out of the way. I continued throwing daggers at his shins, feet, and even some a little higher. Every few minutes, I'd have to stop to collect the daggers, seeing as I only had five. This drill continued for approximately five minutes.

"Alright, that's good. Your ADHD is helping you read the path of the knife before I throw it. That is really useful in a fight."

"Why learn all this agility stuff?"

"Not everyone you fight will use a sword. Some may use daggers, like I just did; others, a bow and arrow. If you know how to avoid the path of a weapon, it could be the difference between life and death. Not to mention, you can duck under a sword strike, or jump over a jab to the leg. By rolling and jumping, you throw off an opponent's concentration; they're not expecting that, makes it easier for you to get the upper hand."

"That makes sense. Thanks again for teaching me. I'll see you around," Percy said as he ran off towards the water by his cabin.

"See ya."

"Hey, Thyra, right?" a voice behind me said.

"Yeah," I said as I turned around to face the person.

The voice belonged to Jason.

"That's an interesting technique you were teaching Percy. Where'd you learn it?"

"Norwegians. I've lived in Norway for the past eight years."

"How'd you end up here?"

"My mom thought it was time for me to come here."

"How'd she know about it?"

"We used to live in New Mexico. By the age of five, I knew I was a demigod. My mom never told me who my father was." Once again, I inwardly winced. Lying was being to be a real pain in the butt.

"Interesting. Did you fight monsters in Norway?"

"Oh yeah. My best friend Mikkel is a mortal who can see through the Mist, I think is what Annabeth called it. We fight monsters quite often. Though, some of the monsters aren't like the ones you fight here in America."

"I heard you took down a scorpion and dissolved the whole thing, even a severed part."

I nodded.

"How is that possible?"

"The metal of my sword isn't like the metal you guys use. It's a special metal. My sword was a gift from my father."

"I thought you didn't know your father."

"One Christmas it was laying wrapped under the tree. My mom told me it was from him. I never go anywhere without it."

Jason nodded.

"There you are," Piper said.

"Hey," Jason replied calmly.

Piper quickly looked from Jason to me to Jason again. "I'm glad you're getting to know our newest camper."

"I guess I'll see you around, Thyra," Jason stated with a wave.

"See you," Piper echoed.

"Bye."

I walked back towards the Hermes cabin intending to do some research when thunder rumbled. I looked behind me to see Jason with his arms in the air. I suddenly remembered what Nico had warned about Jason. Our powers and personalities would clash. Technically, his dad was over mine, as I was in their domain, yet my dad wasn't a god who followed Zeus' orders on a daily basis. I would have to watch my temper the next couple of days. Surely I could keep it under control that long.


End file.
